Bob the Tomato
'Bob the Tomato '''is the deuteragonist of the show VeggieTales. He is a tomato who co-hosts the show with the host Larry the Cucumber. He and his cucumber parter introduce all of the episode's shows and 'wrap-up' the Biblical lessons at the end. He also plays many character roles in the stories segments along with Larry, first appearing as himself in ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? In every episode, the show begins (after the theme song) with the duo on a stage-like countertop and reading the letters (later on E-Mails in the newer episodes) they recieve from children with questions that they answer with the show. The end of the show had started a running gag, the 'What We Have Learned' song, which Bob finds annoying as he waits impatiently to ask the computer, Qwerty, what they've learned. "Bob's big break came as the co-host of VeggieTales along with Larry the Cucumber. A teacher at heart, he is confident and poised in the rpesence of so much silliness. Despite lots of eye-rolling, Bob can usually be pulled into whatever wacky idea Larry comes up with, all the while making sure things stay on track by introducing each show's lesson on the infamous "kitchen counter"." — VeggieTales.com Mobile APPEARANCE Bob is a bright red oval-shaped tomato with a green stem and green leaves. Whenever he has an acting role, he usually only wears a hat, a top, and occasionally facial hair. VERSIONS Bob the Tomato has had several minor redesigns during the evoloution of the show: His original design is much wider than his others. In his first episodes, Bob is more 'elastic', distorting significantly compared to his newer appearances. His eyes, nose and mouth is also a lot smaller, his skin shiny, and the leaves on his head much flatter. Bob was soon evolved into a rounder tomato, his facial features larger and his elastic bouncing reduced. His leaves were also changed to look more realistic. As Bob continued to evolve, he began to look more realistic, having a more fruit-like appearance. His pigment of skin also changed to a brighter and lighter red. In VeggieTales in the House, Bob had a redesign to make him more cartoon-like. In his redisign, he is given eyebrows, a tongue and and blue colour to his eyes. His eyes are also seperated, and his leaves given a duller colour of green. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Bob the Tomato (V.01).jpg|Bob in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Bob the Tomato (Sailor).jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Bob the Tomato (Captain V.01).jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in The Gourds Must Be Crazy Bob the Tomato (Captain V.02).jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in The Gourds Must Be Crazy Bob the Tomato (Rack).jpg|Bob as Rack in Rack, Shack and Benny Bob the Tomato (The Toy That Saved Christmas).jpg|Bob in The Toy That Saved Christmas Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler V.01).jpg|Bob as Bob the Butler in Madame Blueberry Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler).jpg|Bob as Bob the Butler in Madame Bluberry Bob the Tomato (Louis).jpg|Bob as Louis in King George and the Ducky Bob_the_Tomato_Otar_.jpg|Bob as Otar in Lyle the Kindly Viking Bob the Tomato (Cavis Appythart V.01).jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas Bob_the_Tomato_Sheriff_Bob_.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in The Ballad of Little Joe Bob_the_Tomato_Cavis_Appythart_V (1).jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol Bob the Tomato (Dr. Watson).jpg|Bob as Dr. Watson in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Bob the Tomato Director .jpg|Bob in Abe and the Amazing Promise Bob the Tomato (Christmas).jpg|Bob in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Bob_the_Tomato_Melchoir_.jpg|Bob as Melchoir in The Little Drummer Boy Bob the Tomato Sheriff of Bethlingham .jpg|Bob as The Sheriff of Bethlingham in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Bob_the_Tomato_The_Baker_.jpg|Bob as The Baker in The Penniless Princess Bob the Tomato (Thingamabob).jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in The League of Incredible Vegetables Bob_the_Tomato_ThingamaBob_BobCycle_.png|Bob as ThingamaBob in his Bobcycle in The League of Incredible Vegetables Bob the Tomato (Mayor Humpty Dumpty).jpg|Bob as Humpty Dumpty in The Little House That Stood Bob the Tomato (Builder).jpg|Bob as Bob the Builder in The Little House That Stood MacBob.jpg|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle GALLERY TRIVIA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fruits Category:Tomatoes